


[Podfic] Coffee by Writcraft

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Light Bondage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>Sometimes it’s just a story about two wizards and a muggle coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coffee by Writcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772570) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



> Many thanks to the Mystery Author of Mystery. You were an absolute rock star for so many reasons! It was so fun to brainstorm ideas for this fic (one day yoga!Harry will be written, this I vow.) *hugs* This was such a fun fic to read; I enjoyed it so much! Thanks also to analise010 for the lightning fast beta! And last, but not least, thank you so much to the dracotops_harry mods, who were ever patient and understanding, when life got a little... lifelike. ♥
> 
> This is also filling my Collaborate with One or More Authors Podfic_Bingo square! \o/

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/coffee.mp3)

## Length:

00:43:52 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/coffee-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 41.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/coffee-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 21.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
